1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an information provision system that generates attribute information and preference information of a user, a specific-information generation device, and a specific-information generation method.
2. Background Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-133780 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a user behavior information collection system. This system collects user behavior information related to interests of the user from a first medium configuring an advertisement network. When the user visits a second medium or when the user uses service provided by the second medium, an advertisement targeting the user is provided to the user, based on the user behavior information.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-141658 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a sever device. This server device generates first preference information of a user from a search history of information search using a portable terminal. Moreover, the server generates second preference information of the user from a manipulation history of an information household electric appliance by the same user as the user who has performed the information search using the portable terminal. Using the first and second preference information, a category of data to be delivered to at least one of the information household electric appliance and the portable terminal is generated.